Kitten Mania
by TheLightBehindHerEyes
Summary: Things don't always go according to plan when you're travelling with the Doctor. Things will always go askew in one way or another... but you REALLY didn't expect this happen. Really. Out of all of the things that could have happened... the Doctor had to turn into a kitten. A kitten. Seriously. (Hopefully the story is better than the summary, please give it a chance)


Not a day went by that you didn't find immense joy in being the Doctor's companion. There are no words to describe how much you adored him, and how much you loved his enthusiasm with everything he did: piloting the TARDIS, explaining the sciencey things, running from aliens, outsmarting the aliens- well, that last one didn't always work. And its chances of possible failure seemed even more prominent at one point, when you sat in the TARDIS, waiting for the Doctor to come out of the bathroom.

An alien race than you couldn't easily pronounce hit him with some sort of potion or something (you're not really sure; he said everything way too quickly as he ran to the bathroom), and he had been feeling nauseous for the last ten minutes. You had waited patiently in the console room, after being told that there was nothing you could do to help.

Your fingers tapped on your leg as you waited, sitting comfortably in the captain's chair. You wanted to help him, but since he said you couldn't, you decided to try and wait until he got better. After all, how long could it take?

* * *

Half an hour later, your patience had worn thin. Okay, normally you weren't very patient at all, but you tried to be patient when the Doctor was involved. Well this time it wasn't working out for you.

You walked down the hall, only having to go a short ways before making it to the bathroom.

"Doctor?" You asked as you knocked on the door. You thought you heard a faint shuffling sound on the other side, but it was so quiet that you wrote it off as your imagination.

"Doctor?" You tried again, waiting for a response. The shuffling noise was heard for a second time, and you furrowed your eyebrows.

"Are you okay? Everything okay in there?" You paused for a second, your ear against the door, before adding "It's been nearly forty minutes. Are you sure you're okay?" Still silence. You huffed slightly. "Could you at least respond?"

Since you hadn't gotten a response for your last offers to help, you weren't entirely sure what you were expecting to hear, if he even answered at all. However, what you ended up hearing was _certainly_ not what you were thinking you would hear.

 _"Meow."_ Your eyebrows nearly shot into your hairline. _Uuummmm, what was that?_ You tentatively knocked once more.

"Do you- do you have – erm – a _cat_ in the bathroom, Doctor?" Something started scratching at the bottom of the door, and that's when you snapped, your curiosity and worry getting the best of you.

"Okay I'm coming in." You turned the handle and opened the door, but you hadn't even set foot into the bathroom when your eyes landed on the pile of clothes on the floor. A gasp escaped your lips and your eyes widened as you knelt down to look at the clothes.

 _Hold on, back up- these are the Doctor's clothes, and he's not here. Where the hell is he?_ A faint meowing from behind you answered your silent question. You turned around, and a tiny, fuzzy Ragdoll kitten scampered over to your knees and began rubbing its head on your leg.

You stared at it with wide eyes.

"Oh you are _kidding_ me." The kitten looked up at you, then looked over to the pile of clothes. It looked back and forth between the clothes and you for a moment, before stepping over and lifting up the bowtie between its teeth. It then moved back over to you, dropping it on your lap.

"Hold on, what are you-" You stopped, and squinted your eyes. " _No way_ . . . Doctor?" The kitten- no, the _Doctor_ meowed, and started rubbing his head against your knee again. You stared blankly at him.

"This can't be happening."

* * *

Five minutes later, you sat on the floor of the console room, watching with amusement as the Doctor went around the console, attempting to use the controls.

You were finding it hilarious to watch him scuttle around, trying to jump onto the console only to fail miserably and fall back down. He almost was successful at trying to reach it, but the TARDIS must have been having fun watching him fail too, because she raised the console so he couldn't reach. At that point your giggles must've gotten too loud, and the Doctor gave you a tiny bitchface . . .

Which only made you laugh even harder.

"I'm . . . sorry . . . it's just-" You were finding it hard to speak between laughs, and you even felt the TARDIS hum in amusement at how hard you were laughing.

"- you're . . . just so . . . tiny!" That certainly didn't seem to make him any happier and he scampered over to you. You ignored his meowing, and spoke over him.

"You know, I don't actually know why you came to the console room. I doubt we'll find a way to fix it in here." You thought for a moment, before an idea struck you.

"I know! I'll go to the library, there's got to be something in there." You were just about to stand up, when you felt a nudge. Looking down, the Doctor was giving you the most adorable look you'd ever seen. His big, blue eyes were pleading with you to take him with you, and you couldn't help it.

"Awwww." This promptly ended the adorable look and replaced it with an annoyed one. You raised your hands in a surrendering gesture. "Sorry, but you're just super adorable."

He retained the bitchface until you picked him up. Then his little face became one of fear, and he started squirming in your grasp.

"Hey, hold on, it's fine." He was still squirming, so you started petting him as you began walking into the hallway. "It's fine, Doctor." You looked down at him. "You're fine. Tiny, fuzzy, and a kitten, but fine." Keeping him snug within your hands, you kept petting him as you moved down the hall and into the library. Once there, you looked down at him again.

"I suppose you probably won't be much help in finding a book to fix this, will you?" You asked. He meowed in response, and you chuckled.

"I'll just pretend I can understand that." Just about to put him down in a chair, you paused, and looked up at the TARDIS ceiling.

"Hold on, aren't you supposed to translate all languages, including animal languages?" She let out an amused hum, and you huffed.

"Oh I get it. You're in on this, aren't you?" She didn't respond, but you didn't need a response. After placing down the mini-Doctor and telling him not to go anywhere (you knew he wouldn't listen anyway, so you're not really sure why you even bothered), you shook your finger at the ceiling.

"Bad TARDIS, bad." And with that, you began to walk down an isle of books, looking at the spines and trying to discern which ones would be of the most use.

* * *

After around ten minutes, you walked back to where you had placed the Doctor with around seven books in your arms.

"Okay," you began. "I found _Disenchantments through the Ages,_ some book called _How to Deal With Having a Cat as Your Wife,_ oddly specific title if you ask me, and also-" You looked down at the chair for the Doctor only to find him missing. _What a surprise._ With a sigh, you placed the books on the second chair, then set off on a (nearly-impossible) journey to find the missing kitten.

"Doctor?" You called out, your eyes peering into every nook and cranny in sight. No sign of the little fuzzball. Another sigh escaped your lips as you continued walking down the row of bookshelves.

"Doctor, come on, please. My legs hurt, and you can't stay like this forever. I mean, you're adorable and all, and I love kittens, but you can't talk, you can't pilot the TARDIS, you can't- well, I could go on forever. Anyway, _please_ Doctor, come out." You kept looking through the library, hoping to find your missing Doctor, but you couldn't find a single sign of him . . . or at least, not until you heard some shuffling from behind a bookshelf.

With a sigh, you walked over.

"Come on Doctor, you can't go wandering off. You're super small and you'll get lost-"

"Who says I'll get lost?" A familiar voice asked. A smile appeared on your face, and you quickly turned see where you knew the Doctor would be, only to swiftly spin back around and cover your eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" You barely managed to squeak out your answer:

 _"You're naked."_ Another shuffling sound.

"Oh, yes I am. I am indeed naked." If the situation wasn't so embarrassing you would have rolled your eyes, but you were too mortified at what you had seen to do so.

"Maybe you could get some clothes on?" You suggested in a high voice. The Doctor quickly agreed, and walked out of the room before anything more could be said.

Letting out a breath, you slowly removed your hands from your eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why me." The TARDIS hummed, and you slowly began to feel like yourself again as you rolled your eyes at her.

"Even though I don't know exactly what you're saying, what I do know is that you were being a big meany-pants for not translating what he was saying." You peered down the long isle of bookshelves, all the way down to the chair you had by the fireplace.

"Now I have to put all those books away," You grumbled.

"Don't worry, the TARDIS will put the books away, won't you dear?" The TARDIS hummed with contentment at having her real, normal-sized Doctor back. You didn't turn around to face him just then, instead asking the most important question first:

"Are you clothed?"

"Yes, I'm clothed. You can turn around now." As soon as you turned around you ran towards him, engulfing him in a hug.

"Woah!" He exclaimed with a smile as you shoved into him. "What's this for?"

"I don't care that you weren't a kitten for that long," you mumbled into his chest. "I'm just glad to have the life-size you back." The Doctor chuckled as he hugged you back.

"I'm glad to be the real-me again too." Suddenly he pulled back from the hug.

"I might be wrong, I'm probably not, but didn't you call me adorable just a minute ago?" A blush rose to your cheeks.

"I-I was talking about kitten-you, not-not _real_ -you," you stuttered out. He raised an eyebrow.

"But am I still adorable?"

"Ye-" You caught yourself. "Shut up." You knew that your blush was a ridiculous red by then, and you tried to play it down.

"I-I just really like kittens, and you-you were a super cute one, and I-" His eyebrows only rose as you spoke, his smirk getting wider and wider until you couldn't take it anymore.

"I hate you," you muttered, pushing your way out the door.

"No you don't," he said, then paused. _Wait a second . . . I don't say that to **her** . . ._ Shrugging it off, he continued down the hall, his long stride easily catching up with you.

"But are you _sure_ you only said that because I was a kitten?" You smacked his arm.

"Yes, I'm sure." Your blush still betrayed you, and he smiled widely.

"I don't think so."

"Well, you should, 'cause it's the truth."

"I don't think it is."

"It is."

"Is not."

"Is too."

 _"Is not."_

 _"Is too."_

 ** _"Is not."_**

 ** _"Is too."_**

And so your life with the man-child continued, and even though he'd always keep messing with you, trying to get you to admit that you thought he was adorable as his normal-self too, you would never give in.

Even if you knew in your heart that his jests were true, you would never tell. Never.

Not 'til the very end.


End file.
